Blame it on the alcohol
by xXxSimaraxXx
Summary: In welcher Grantaire seinem Schwarm so nahe kommt wie nie zuvor, Enjolras sich hilfsbereit zeigt, und Joly sich Mühe gibt ein guter Arzt zu sein.


**14.2.1831, Paris, vor dem „Korinth" **

Was auch immer in der Flasche gewesen war, es entfaltete seine Wirkung erst, als Grantaire für einen Moment die Augen zu fielen. Und wie es wirkte. Das Schwarz schien in Licht zu explodieren. Ihm war schwindlig. Da war sicher kein Brandy drin gewesen, in der Flasche. Er lehnte sich an etwas, wahrscheinlich eine Wand. Gott, war ihm schlecht. Was auch immer ihn dazu brachte die Augen geschlossen zu halten, ließ ihn an der Wand- Es war doch eine, oder?- hinunter rutschen und in sich zusammensinkend in der Kälte bleiben. Nur um sich ein wenig auszuruhen, nur ein wenig- Seine Finger waren Kalt, doch er fror nicht. Warum die Augen öffnen, wo doch alles so viel bunter ist, wenn man sie geschlossen hält?

„Grantaire!" Sein Name. In einer ungeduldigen Stimme gesprochen. „Grantaire, jetzt steh schon auf." Enjolras. Der war ja auch noch da. Lächelnd öffnete er die Augen ein wenig.

„Komm zu mir Apollo. Es ist so wunderschön." Die Welt schien ausgelöscht, nur Enjolras war noch in seinem Blickfeld. Strahlender, kämpferischer, ernster Enjolras, der ihm gerade jetzt einen verachtenden Blick zuwerfen musste.

„Du wirst noch einmal wie ein Hund krepieren, lange bevor das Volk sich befreien wird!"

„Will dein Volk das überhaupt?"

„Was?"

„Befreit werden." Enjolras entsetzter Blick brachte Grantaire zum Lachen. Er lachte nicht laut, nur für sich. Oh, wie weh es tat, wenn Enjolras so zu ihm sprach. Sein Hoffnungsschimmer wandte sich um, verschwand aus seiner Reichweite, ging, ließ ihn allein.

„Apollo!" rief er ihm nach. „Sei nicht böse auf mich!" Schatten verdrängten das Licht, welches Enjolras ihm gespendet hatte. Plötzlich spürte er etwas, Hände. Jemand half ihm auf.

„Nicht so laut du, Dummkopf. Ich habe den Anderen gesagt, das ich dich nach Hause bringe." Grantaire lächelte selig.

„Das is lieb von dir, Apollo."

„Nenn mich nicht so." Warum war Enjolras Stimme immer so verbissen, wenn er mit ihm sprach? Immer zurückweisend, tadelnd, kalt. _Soll er mich doch liegen lassen, es kümmert ihn ja doch nicht. _Er schaffte es, die Augen zu öffnen. (Wann hatte er sie geschlossen?) Ihm wurde schlagartig wider schlecht. Alles war kalt, hart und verzehrt. Er erkannte gerade genug, um sich zu orientieren.

„Jolras?" Keine Antwort. „Jolras?"

„Was ist denn?"

„Falsche Richtung." Nuschelte er. Seine Zunge war schwer, sein Kopf vernebelt. Er wollte nur noch schlafen und möglichst nahe bei seinem Apollo sein.

Enjolras blieb stehen. Grantaires Gewicht tat allmählich weh, er stützte beinahe den gesamten Körper des Studenten. Selber schuld, schallt er sich, du hättest dich nicht um ihn kümmern müssen. _Aber_ _ihn liegen lassen?_ widersprach ein Teil in ihm und er setzte sich wider in Bewegung.

„Wir gehen zu mir. Ist näher dran." Eine Lüge. Enjolras wusste nicht einmal, wo Grantaire wohnte, und selbst wenn hätte er es nicht gewagt, denn Anderen in diesem Zustand allein zu lassen. Er mochte die zynische Art des Trinkers nicht besonders, kannte ihn kaum und ohne ihn wäre einiges einfacher, doch Enjolras- egal wie kaltherzig er oft gegen Grantaire ist- war ein guter Mensch. Er wollte das Volk befreien, nicht die Welt in Chaos stürzen. Er war Revolutionär aus Idealen heraus, nicht aus Prinzip. Und Grantaire auf der Straße erfrieren zu lassen widersprach jedem seiner ureigensten Instinkte.

Es war nicht gerade einfach den Studenten die Treppe hinauf zu bekommen, einmal wäre er beinahe gestolpert und fürchtete bereits halbherzig, sich im Dunkeln das Genick zu brechen, doch schlussendlich schaffte er es hinauf. Als er damit fertig war, Grantaire die Stiefel auszuziehen, schien dieser bereits zu schlafen, bewegungslos auf dem Bett zusammen gesunken. Doch als Enjolras von der Bettkante aufstand, um sich an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen, spürte er Grantaires Finger am Ärmel.

„Bleib doch bei mir, Apollo." Überrascht hielt er inne. Grantaire hatte die Augen geöffnet, doch er sah unendlich müde aus. Vorsichtig löste er den Griff des Älteren.

„Du musst schlafen, Grantaire."

„Geh nicht. Bitte." Grantaires Stimme war leise, schwach, getränkt vom Alkohol. So verändert hatte Enjolras ihn noch nie erlebt, selbst nicht im größten Rausch.

„Schon gut, ich bleibe." Kaum ließ er sich neben den betrunkenen Freund (Freund? Nein wies er sich zurecht, Grantaire war ein Bekannter, nicht mehr.) auf die Matratze sinken, kuschelte dieser sich dich an ihn heran, selig lächelnd und kurz darauf in tiefstem Schlaf.

Als Grantaire am nächsten Morgen zu sich kam, hatte er das Gesicht in Enjolras' blonden Locken vergraben. Zuerst glaubte er, es wäre ein Traum, blinzelte verschlafen, doch Kopfschmerzen- so hatte er früh gelernt- waren ein sicheres Zeichen dafür wach zu sein. Er schaffte es, sich auf die Ellenbogen zu stützen. Die Welt drehte sich. Enjolras murmelte etwas im Schlaf, rückte unbewusst nach um sich wider gegen sein menschliches Kopfkissen zu lehnen. Vorsichtig, als fürchte er, Enjolras könnte bei der Berührung zerbrechen, lehnte er sich zurück und legte einen Arm um den jüngeren Studenten. Die Übelkeit, der Schmerz waren bedeutungslos.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so lagen. Vielleicht wenige Minuten, vielleicht Stunden, es war ihm egal. Er hielt Apollo in den Armen. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit, bevor Enjolras allmählich aus dem Schlaf auftauchte. Doch als der Moment kam, stellte Grantaire amüsiert fest, das Enjolras ein äußerst langsamer Aufwacher war. Er kuschelte sich anfangs noch ein wenig enger an Grantaires Brust, erneut im Schlaf murmelnd, und selbst als er die Augen bereits halb geöffnet hatte, brauchte er eine Weile, bevor er die Anwesenheit des Anderen bemerkte und beinahe rückwärts aus dem Bett fiel.

„Welch süßer Morgen." Scherzte Grantaire, seine Stimme heiser von der vergangenen Nacht, gerädert und doch selig. Enjolras, selbst vollkommen verschlafen noch wunderschön, schien das anders zu sehen und erwiderte, innerlich noch mit der Erniedrigung kämpfend, scheinbar an Grantaires Brust geschlafen zu haben:

„Möchtest du nicht wissen, wie du in meine Wohnung gekommen bist?" Hätte sein Kopf nicht so furchtbar wehgetan, hätte Grantaire über diese Worte gelacht, so jedoch lächelte er nur verschmitzt.

„Ich bin daran gewohnt in fremden Betten aufzuwachen, nur habe ich dann meistens keine Hose mehr an." Scherzte er in gewohnter Manier, nur um sich von Enjolras einen „Nicht lustig" Blick einzufangen.

„Jetzt schau mich nicht so ernst an, ich-" Schwarz. Grantaire hatte versucht aufzustehen.

„Verdammter Alkohol." Murmelte er, von Enjolras entschieden auf das Bett zurück geschoben. Die ganze, verdammte Welt drehte sich, weiße Lichter flackerten vor seinen Augen.

„Ich hol Joly." Und Apollo verschwand.

„Es geht mir gut."

„Zunge."

„Es ist nur Katzenjammer, Joly."

„Grantaire!" Widerwillig streckte Grantaire die Zunge raus.

„Hat er Fieber?" Enjolras legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Ich weiß nicht ge-"

„Hab ich nicht!" Unterbach Grantaire. „Ich brauch nur ein wenig Schlaf, Joly. Du kennst mich d- Nimm die Hand weg!"

„Halt still und las mich deinen Puls fühlen, sonst- Grantaire? Grantaire, hörst du mich?"

„Nur ein bisschen schwindelig." Stumm ließ er zu, dass Jolys nervöse Finger seinen Puls suchten (Für einen Medizinstudenten im zweiten Jahr brauchte er überraschend lange um ihn zu finden.) und er ihm die Hand auf die Stirn legte, vor sich hin murmelnd, Manschetten auf und zu nestelnd.

„Und, Herr Doktor?" Egal wie viel Sarkasmus er in seine Stimme legte, es hatte etwas beschämendes sich vor Enjolras befingern zu lassen. Er fühlte sich schwach... und das verdammte Flackern vor seinen Augen hätte ihn unter anderen Umständen in den Wahnsinn treiben können.

„Ist dir noch schlecht?"

„Ich habe getrunken."

„Ja oder Nein." Grantaire seufzte.

„Ja." Gab er zu. „Und?"

„Was ist mit ihm?" War da tatsächlich Sorge in Enjolras Stimme?

„Die gute Nachricht ist" Joly polierte geistesabwesend seine Brille. "Das Grantaire keine Lungenentzündung bekommen hat, obwohl du ihn in seinen nassen Sachen hast schlafen lassen." Hatte es geregnet? Ach nein, er erinnerte sich, es lag ja Schnee.

„Ich hätte ihn auch draußen lassen können." Zischte Enjolras zurück. „Jetzt sag doch bitte was ihm fehlt."

„Ethanolintoxikation im dritten Stadium." Enjolras blinzelte und Joly erklärte:

„Alkoholvergiftung." Grantaire war ehrlich amüsiert.

„So etwas gibt's?" Joly ignorierte ihn, sprach nur zu Enjolras:

„Bettruhe und viel Wasser. Er sollte in nächster Zeit nicht alleine bleiben, für den Fall, dass er wider bewusstlos wird, oder-" Die beiden hatten sich vom Bett entfernt, Grantaire verstand sie kaum noch.

„Was flüstert ihr beiden da hinten?" Kaum das Enjolras nicht mehr da war und er keine Ablenkung mehr hatte fühlte er sich schlagartig mieser. Verdammte Kopfschmerzen, verdammte Übelkeit, verdammter Alkohol…

Ver… verdamm… tes… Ohnmäch… tig… wer… den…

Joly, voll in seiner Berufung als angehender Arzt aufgehend, hatte darauf bestanden, sich um Grantaire zu kümmern. Natürlich hatte der Junge es gut gemeint, und, um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte keine schlechte Arbeit geleistet. Doch Grantaire wäre lieber bei Enjolras geblieben.

Zwei Tage, zwei lange Tage lang nur Wasser und verdünntem Wein, ans Bett gefesselt, nur in der Gesellschaft des jungen Hypochondrikers… Zumindest- sagte er sich, immer dann wenn die Übelkeit wider kam- muss ich nicht in die Uni. Aber ob das für die stundenlangen medizinischen Vorträge Jolys aufwog…? Nein. Definitiv nicht. Zwei Tage später also, war seine erste Handlung in Freiheit, sich eine Flasche Brandy im Mussain zu bestellen. Nüchtern war die Welt so unerträglich grau. Er wollte die Flasche durstig an die Lippen setzten, doch aus einem, ihm zuerst nicht ersichtlichen Grund, wollte sie sich nicht vom Tisch lösen. Er versuchte es noch einmal, doch irgendwie… Grantaire hob den Blick.

„Du scheinst dich gut erholt zu haben." Enjolras hielt seinen Brandy fest. Der strenge Blick machte ihn nervös.

„Gesund zu werden war der einzige Ausweg." Joly sah empört zu ihnen herüber.

„Die Ruhe hat dir gut getan!" Verteidigte er seine medizinische Handlung leicht gekränkt. Grantaire musste gestehen, dass Joly in diesem Punkt Recht hatte. Er hatte sich lange nicht so ausgeschlafen gefühlt. Er ruckte ein wenig an der Flasche, doch Enjolras ließ nicht los.

„Du musst aufhören." Sorge? Warum sollte Enjolras sich um ihn Sorgen machen? „Joly hat gesagt, du hättest sterben können. Ich hätte ihn gleich holen müssen, anstatt dich mitzunehmen." Grantaire lachte. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, wenn Enjolras sich Sorgen um ihn machte.

„Es geht mir gut, Enjolras. Es braucht mehr als ein wenig Brandwein, um mich los zu werden." Warum konnte er seinen Apollo nicht ein einziges Mal zum Lachen bringen?

„Solange du Teil dieser Gruppe bist kann ich nicht verantworten, dass du uns durch deine Trunkenheit gefährdest." Grantaire fühlte sich geohrfeigt.

„Ist das- ein Rauswurf?" Man konnte sehen, dass es Enjolras schwerfiel die Worte auszusprechen. Er senkte die Stimme, so dass die Anderen ihrem Gespräch nicht länger folgen konnten.

„Es… Es ist eine _Bitte_, Grantaire. Du behauptest oft genug, dass du… sogar für mich sterben würdest, auch wenn du nicht an ein einziges meiner Ideale glaubst. Du sagst, du würdest alles für mich tun. Beweise es. Was du jetzt gerade für mich- was du für dich tun kannst, ist mit dem Trinken aufzuhören." Und ja, fügte Enjolras für sich hinzu, wenn nicht, dann werfe ich dich raus.

Grantaire ließ die Flasche los und Enjolras drehte sie kurzerhand um. Grantaire musste die Zähne zusammen beißen um keinen bitteren Kommentar abzugeben, doch in der Stille seines Kopfes notierte er: Das Erste Opfer der glorreichen Revolution: Eine Flasche Brandy.

Aber, für Enjolras, für Apollo, für das bisschen Licht in seinem jämmerlichen Leben, würde er es zumindest versuchen.


End file.
